Arkansas Mid-Delta O.E.O., Inc. proposes to establish, in a two-county area in eastern Arkansas, two half-way houses that will form the hub of the program designed to offer resources needed to enable poor people who abuse alcohol to establish alternative behavioral patterns which will reduce a dependency on alcohol. The proposal is based on the assumption that that the abuse of alcohol by many low-income persons, especially the black, is the result of the depersonalizing effects of poverty rather than its cause. Four satellite centers will be established and will serve as beginning points for those who seek help. Volunteer service, group counseling, prevocational training, vocational training, and adult education are examples of activities which will be open to clients. The program emphasizes voluntary participation and self-help. A professional staff, neighborhood leaders, and volunteers will be combined to form service teams. The program provides for positive reinforcement for each bit of progress clients make. Cooperative agreements will include providing a voluntary disulfiram program and psychological counseling services. The project will cooperate with all service agencies in the target area as well as with law enforcement officials.